Fortinbras
Fortinbras is the main antagonist in the videogame series Onimusha. He is the king of the Genma demons in Japan, and is also referred to as the God of Light. He has two main forms: his demon form, a huge snake-like monster with wings and three red eyes. And his human form, a sophisticated blond haired man in a white suit. History Origin According to texts within the game, Fortinbras is said to be the supreme being who created the demon race to rule the world. He also created the human race to act as food and slaves for the demons. After hundreds of years as slaves, the humans asked a group of primordial ogres called "The Oni" to help free them from Fortinbras and his demons. After a thousand year war, the Oni and the humans were partially successful. They worked out a treaty with the demons: If the demons would free them, the humans would routinely sacrifice human beings to the demons for food. However, after some time, the humans refused to sacrifice anymore, and a new war had started. ''Onimusha Warlords'' In the first game, Fortinbras' minions resurrect a recently killed warlord named Nobunaga Oda, who promises in return to conquer the world and serve as Fortinbras' slave. In his battle with the Saito clan, however, he encounters much difficulty. The demons then kidnap the princess of the Saito clan in order to have Nobunaga drink her blood in a demonic ceremony. It would ensure that Nobunaga would be victorious over the Saito clan. They also kidnap the princess's little brother, in order to kill him in front of her to make her sorrow peak, and make her blood more powerful. The protagonist, a samurai named Samonosuke, and his ninja partner Kaede, save The princess and her brother by killing Fortinbras. ''Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams'' Fortinbras does not appear until the fourth game in the series (although he is mentioned in texts in the other games). Fortinbras is resurrected as his demon form. After he is defeated, he comes back in his human form, appearing as a male European aristocrat. He is defeated in the end of the game. Gallery Fortinbras (1).png Fortinbras 3.jpg Fortinbras (12).JPG Fortinbras 2.jpg Fortinbras human.jpg Fortinbras (2).jpg Fortinbras (7).JPG Fortinbras (9).JPG Fortinbras (11).jpg Fortinbras (5).jpg Fortinbras (3).jpg Fortinbras (4).jpg Trivia *Several of the enemies' names (Guildenstern, Rosencrantz, Reynaldo, Osric, Marcellus, Hecuba, and Fortinbras) come from William Shakespeare's Hamlet. Another historical figures mentioned in the games are Alexander the Great, Genghis Khan and Saitō Yoshitatsu. *He is similar to the concept of God as The Devil, as he is both the supreme being of the universe and the king of demons. External links *Fortinbras in Onimusha Wiki. *in Supreme Being Wiki. Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supreme Beings Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Satan Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Forms Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tyrants Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Homicidal Category:Monarchs Category:Genocidal Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Imprisoned Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Immortals Category:The Heavy Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:One-Man Army Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Oppressors Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monster Master Category:Barbarian Category:Cannibals Category:Supremacists Category:Extravagant Category:Brainwashers Category:Amoral Category:Sadomasochists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Necessary Evil